This invention generally relates to the field of screwdrivers, more particularly, the invention relates to a driver head or tip for combo screws or uni-screws, i.e., screws having a combination of single straight and Phillips-type shaped slots.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,400,684, Clark, described an invention related to driving tools for threaded fasteners such as screws and the like having a driver recess of the Phillips-type modified by superimposing over one pair of the radial grooves of the recess a segmental diametrically disposed parallel kerf or groove terminating short of the periphery of the screwhead, somewhat shallower than the deeper portions of the recess and extending beyond the normal radial dimensions thereof. Such a recess being suitable for accommodating either a conventional flat-bladed screwdriver, a Phillips screwdriver, or the edge of a small coin when neither of the mentioned screwdrivers is available. The invention further described driving tools for threaded fasteners such as screws and the like, and more particularly to a tool for driving or securing, as well as unscrewing or removing, threaded elements having a modified Phillips-type driving recess. This invention was applicable only to screws with recessed or concave screwheads.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,389,129, Bishop, described an invention related to screwdriving tools and more particularly to that type of such tool providing a screw-engaging bit comprising a plurality of radially extending ribs, usually three or four in number, formed by the provision of either fluted or sharply angled recesses intermediate said ribs, which tools are adapted for screwdriving cooperation with the screws provided with bits receiving recesses, corresponding in shape to the particular form of bit of the type mentioned. Again, this invention is designed for screws with recessed or concave heads.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,216,381, West, et al., described an invention related to screws, and specifically to recessed head screws of the type adapted to be substituted in place of the familiar single-slotted screws.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,435,862, Rainey, described a hand tool comprising a tube interconnected to a shaft for relative reciprocation along the rotation about the axis of the shaft. A tubular connecting member being rotably and reciprocally on the shaft and cooperating with a cam and shoulder surfaces of the tube and shaft, respectively, to rotate the tube when the shaft is rotated and to rotate the tube when a force is applied longitudinally of the shaft.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,018, Spector, described an invention related to a screwdriver for alternative use with Phillips-head screws and slotted head screws comprising a handle and a shank extending therefrom, the leading end of the shank terminating in a Phillips-head screw engaging bit, the leading end portion of the shank is bifurcated by a rearwardly extending slot, and an elongated blade tipped with a slotted head screw bit is slidingly disposed along the slot. The blade is provided with a series of gear teeth along each edge and a nut is mounted around the shank for engagement with the blade teeth. The nut maintains the blade within the slot, and rotation of the nut controls the axial positioning of the blade to position either forwardly or rearwardly of the Phillips bit.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,462, Wall, described a screwdriver provided for being used for installing and removing either single-slot screws or screws having two slots that cross at their centers, i.e., Phillips-type screws. A blade, suited for engagement in the slot of a single-slot screw, is slidably mounted in the tip segment slot. When the blade is in a first position extended beyond the end of the shaft tip segment, it can be engaged in a slot of a single-slot screw. When the blade is in a second position retracted or housed within the elongated tip segment slot, the tip segment can be engaged in the slots of such a cross-slotted screw.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,721, Massari, described a device having a tubular shape having front and rear ends and including handle defining structure at its rear end and a Phillips head screw engaging tip on its front end. The tip is of the type including four equally peripherally spaced forwardly tapering and generally radially extending Phillips screwhead socket arm portion engaging lugs. A screwdriver blade is lengthwise glidingly reciprocally through a passage and includes a slotted screwhead engaging forward end projectible forwardly of the screwdriver tip and retractable rearwardly of at least the forward portion of the lugs of the tip. In this manner, the screwdriver may be utilized in conjunction with a Phillips head screw when the rectangular blade is in the retracted position and in conjunction with the slotted screwheads when the blade is in the extended position.